gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Gastfahrer
Operation Gastfahrer is the plan of the TGUE to secretly sink ships and convoys of the Fascist State of Countryhumans in the Baltic Sea using a small amount of submarines stationed in small bases in northern Germany, provided by The 5th Reich. The TailBiters will also be participating and provide their naval strength. Recent reports have shown FSCH activities in the area orginating from Western Germany, due to that being their only border which connects which the ocean. TGUE submarines will patrol the region and check for any FSCH boats, and only fire on them if they are confirmed FSCH due to their ship markings / transmissions, or if they are highly suspected to be and refuse any kind of communication (after the firing of two warning shots). The operation has escalated into a full war between only the TGUE and Tailbiters against the FSCH that may be also fought on land. As of October 20th, this mini war has ended. TailBiter Troops leave, happy that they can rest for now. Progress 15/10/2019: Preparation of the rented HQ to be provided by The 5th Reich. Plan uploaded. Submarines currently prepared to engage in operation are U-Sydney (Crew Alpha), U-Atlantica (Crew Luigi) and U-20Meilen (Crew 80). The TailBiters Navy also shows up with submarines, the biggest one leading 200. 16/10/2019: TGUE submarines arrived in HQ and patrolling the seas now. Submarines may also randomly patrol Sweden or Lithuania to check for FSCH activity. The TailBiter's Navy boats come in, large in numbers and size of boats. The biggest boat, somehow like a modern Bismarck, is playing, the beginning horns played by the boat itself. 18/10/2019: TGUE Classified Intel Report - 2 convoys taken down for FSCH affiliation - Most captured are furries, some Countryhumans - Will be handled according to normal procedures - Any non-countryhumans were freed At around the same time, an anonymus message is sent that the Countryhumans "don't have a navy" and that they should simply stop the operation because of how risky it was, also stating that "The furries became suspicious of the 2 ships never reaching port and launched an investigation that is currently ongoing." However, the TGUE has mostly ignored this message and will continue sinking any ships cleary affilated with the FSCH or any other enemies, however execluding Furrys and non-convoys in a "stealthy" manner. They also belive that the FSCH must have built a new navy or atleast convoys as they own lands in the balkans that is not land-locked. Details have been forwarded to the TailBiters. Rocket strikes were sent against FSCH bases with troop said plowing up to find anything only to find nothing and that the buildings were all deserted. After that, traps were found that killed soldiers and an ambush occurred that caused the joint forces to retreat. As it turned out, Vietnamese Countryhumans were hired to teach Guerilla Warfare to the other troops. It was soon discovered that a network of tunnels ran throughout the country where Countryhumans could spot enemies and report their positions before they have a chance to react. TGUE Defcon-3B confirmed. Deplyoment of ballistic missile launchers in TGUE bases. Targeting FSCH positions of militaristic importance. Deep Combat Divison deployment preparing in south bavaria to march into possible FSCH territories in Austria. The TailBiters Infantry are carried on helicopters, while the Airborne join the TGUE in South Bavaria as well, marching with them. While this happens, the Airforce again bombs FSCH military bases, fighter jets following them so they have protection. They are however shot down by flak emplacements hidden by the forests. The flak emplacements aren't found and the tailbiters are mislead end to attacking a nature reservation that contained civilians. This further enraged the public and the Countryhumans began conscripting more men. Some helicopter deploy troops, but spotters held in the dense forests spot the, and send in military forces where the tailbiters are then pinned. Many helicopters were shot down and it was seen as a defeat to tailbiter forces. The forests are napalm'd by TailBiters not taking too kindly to small little cut. The flaks are dead, as well, as the whole forest, including civilians. The Premier smiles at the carnage, laughing. The infantry, armored division, and artillery encircle the FSCH, slaughtering them. Tailbiter machine gunners gun down many Countryhumans during fighting. The TGUE covers the Machine Gunner's flanks. The bombers in the clouds drop more bombs in the middle of it all, the TailBiters enclosing afterwards. However, the Countryhumans set up a line of defense, that delays the advance by a mere 15 minutes, however, UN forces charge at The tailbiters along with Countryhumans and break the first line of defense. The tailbiters quickly react by holding another line of defense as the conflict turns into a stalemate. Morale however is low for countryhumans forces, and The 5th Reich is still spchoosing wether or not to go into the conflict. And if they were too, whose side would they choose? President-Field Marshal Final Hope expresses his distaste at this operation October 19th, 2019. The TailBiters Airforce bomb everything under it, military bases and everything. All divisions march forward, killing any FSCH soldiers. The TailBiters take small losses, the show of power increasing morale. The Band marches behind them all the way to Bavaria. Due to an unexpected escalation of the operation into a full-scale war, the TGUE has entered DEFCON-2ULSED. All troops have been orderd to be deployed and remain defensive, no offensives are planned. The Deep Combat Divison and the Supportive Combat Divison are orderd to continue supporting the TailBiters. All air and naval operations have been cancelled. Because of this, peace talks between Countryhuman officials as well as TGUE and Tailbiter officials begin to discuss peace. The Countryhumans do not want to pay an overload of reperations for being unsuccesfuly attacked by enemies, and it delays some peace talks. October 20th, 2019. The TGUE is currently no longer engaging with FSCH troops. They suggest a white peace, however they also offer their protocols of their recent fights (kills and casulties) if the FSCH shares theirs too, including the notorios napalm attack logs. TGUE proposes a peace treaty. Eventually, the Countryhumans send a message asking to join the USGR, and it helps peace talks tremendously. Forces begin to withdraw as Countryhumans withdraw from their original posts. They have not yet responded to the already proposed treaty. October 27th, 2019. There has been no officaly signed peace treaty, however the TGUE claims that they belive that both sides will still follow it. TGUE-FSCH peace treaty The TGUE and FSCH and FSCH allies cease hostile activites and commit to a white peace. Both factions share protocols of recent battles, including the amount of killed opponents and taken casulties. International Response Though this operation was initially planned for before the worldwide ceasefire agreement, it continued to occur after the agreement was reached by all participating nations in the war. The actions undertaken by the aggressors in this situation, being the TGUE and the Tailbiters have received international condemnation, with the UN sending a peace-keeping force to attempt to stop the aggression. This has since failed, prompting responses from many larger nations. The allies of the FSCH have sent troops to combat in the mini-war to bolster the efforts of the Countryhumans. The members of the USGR have agreed to remove the Tailbiters from the USGR whilst they maintain this assault and have agreed to provide aid to the Countryhumans should it be necessary. After deciding for a long time, The 5th Reich finally makes the decision to support the Countryhumans in the war. They have decided that the aggressors had done it for little to no reason to invade Countryhuman territory, and side with the Countryhumans against the TGUE. The world is shocked to find former enemies now fighting together against a new opposition. A photo of a Countryhuman and 5th Reich soldier both in a fox hole changed the war and it was almost as popular as the flag being raised on Iwo Jima. Final Hope warns that if this goes too far, he will intervene and cancel the whole operation, in the name of peace. The Leader of the TGUE has recently released a new speech to the public and the international community, in which he notes that the TGUE had no intention of any land-warfare and apologizes to any anomalies created within the global market, and have ended the war in a white peace. Category:Major Battles Category:Events